unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
The one I can't forget
|details = There's a request from the Barkeep to deliver 30 boxes of herb vinegar. It will be used in the shrimp herb marinage that is served at the Pub. There are frequent requests. A long time ago there was a woman whod would take care of everything from the ordering to the delivery, but she went away. |fameAdv = 0 |fameTrd = 10,000 |fameBtl = 0 |step1 = 1 / The difference with England / Stockholm / Barkeep at Tavern / Ahh, the herb vinegar that I requested, right? Yeah, that's right I accepted... What, you were asking about Lena? Lena is a workaholic who took care of everything from stocking, to the ordering of ingredients, all the way to waiting tables. She helped me out, too. Ingrid just stands behind the counter and gives the customers friendly smiles though! / / / Herb Vinegar / 30 / |step2 = 1 / In the past... / Stockholm / Ingrid / Master, you're terrible! I do the preparations for cooking, don't I? At first I wasn't behind the counter, I carried out the alcohol. And wasn't it you who told me that I don't have to wait tables anymore? I'm a little hurt... / / / / / |step3 = 1 / England's role / Stockholm / Barkeep / You burn the food, mistake sugar for salt, spilling alcohol on the customers while carrying it around... who was that? Anyway, you've got that great smile, so the customers won't get angry and forgive you. You've got that great way with the customers and you heal them with your smile..you're cut out for it! / / / / / |step4 = 1 / The adored one / Stockholm / Ingrid / ...are you complimenting me? But now that I think about it, Lena was really smart. She could do anything and would do a great job without complaining. I should have learned more from Lena! I wonder what she's doing now... / / / / / |step5 = 1 / Lena at present / Stockholm / Resident across from Tavern / Lena? After she quit the Pub, she was living by herself. She was doing sewing while working. Even though she was cut out for a customer facing job, I wonder why she quit. She likes taking care of people so I don't think she's really cut out for a job working at home... / / / / / |step6 = 1 / If Lena were here around now / Stockholm / Maiden across from Church / It seems that since Ingrid came, Lena lost her confidence. She said that if there's one cute, young girl like Ingrid at a Pub, then that's enough... Even though Lena wasn't losing at all! If she hadn't quit, this Pub would be doing even better. / / / / / |step7 = 1 / Not facing Lena / Stockholm / Ingrid at Tavern / Okay, so it's my fault, right? I see.... That's too bad. But! Lena definitely isn't cut out for that kind of work. I want her to get a job where she takes care of people again. You have Quarters, right? I think she should be a maid, what do you think? / / / / / |step8 = 1 / Send Lena off / Stockholm / Barkeep / Hey, I'm requesting this, too. Lena is really considerate and I'm sold on her being a maid. Don't make any blunders on your customers. I really want her to come back here and work at the Pub. Well, I'll just have to have Ingrid make up for that part! / / / / / |stepfinal = The former barmaid from Stockholm / Stockholm / Tavern / After making the delivery to the Pub, I ended up employing someone who had long ago worked at the Pub in Stockholm as the maid for my Quarters. They appear to be someone who can do their job, so it should be no problem. I'll go home right away and check up on things. / |discoXP = |cardXP = |reportXP = 14 |reportfame = 6 |landarea = Stockholm/ |seaarea = Baltic Sea/ }} Category:Stockholm/Merchant